


Seconde Chance

by ShaeVizla



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Angry Sex, F/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 15:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2154936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaeVizla/pseuds/ShaeVizla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. A cause de son nom et de sa réputation, Kakashi Hatake a souvent été la proie des coureuses de dots vénales et est devenu paranoïaque en ce qui concerne le mariage et les enfants. Alors quand sa petite amie Iruka lui annonce qu’elle est enceinte, il pense qu’elle lui ment comme les autres et rompt. Cinq ans plus tard, le destin semble s’acharner à vouloir les réunir. Kakashi/FemIruka évidemment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci à ma Beta Siuan-Amyrlin.

La Salle des Missions bourdonnait littéralement. C'était à croire que tous les shinobis de Konoha s'étaient donné rendez-vous pour rendre leurs rapports de mission en même temps. Kakashi Hatake avait le nez plongé dans un exemplaire d' _Icha Icha_ et faisait semblant de lire tout en gardant son œil visible sur ses trois adorables genins et sur la foule : on ne savait jamais quand un ennemi allait attaquer et il était nécessaire de rester sur ses gardes même au cœur de Konoha.

Peu à peu, leur queue avança et ce fut enfin leur tour. Kakashi, qui n'avait pas prêté attention à l'identité du chuunin tenant le bureau, se raidit imperceptiblement en entendant Naruto hurler « Iruka-sensei » et la main qui était dans sa poche de pantalon forma un poing, se serrant si fort que ses ongles courts rentrèrent dans sa chair. Rien dans sa posture ou dans son regard ne trahit sa colère et il était un shinobi suffisamment aguerri pour que son chakra ne laisse rien paraître. Il écouta ses genins saluer leur ancien sensei et fut secrètement agacé d'entendre Sasuke appeler la chuunin sensei alors que lui-même n'avait pas droit à la même politesse de la part du morveux.

Il se força à observer la jeune femme avec froideur et professionnalisme : jeune, de longs cheveux bruns retenus par une queue de cheval haute, un uniforme réglementaire ce qui en soit était assez inhabituel chez une kunoichi. Elles avaient tendance à mettre en valeur leur physique et il savait de première main qu'Iruka n'avait pas à se plaindre de ce côté-là. Elle était probablement plus gâtée que Kurenai qui était trop mince, mais elle préférait sous-estimée être pour que les autres femmes ne voient pas en elles une rivale. Elle ne possédait pas une grande beauté mais elle avait du charme malgré la cicatrice qui courrait sur son nez, des yeux de biche et arborait un doux sourire en écoutant Sakura et Naruto déblatérer. _Hypocrite_ , pensa Kakashi. Elle se raidit quand leurs regards se croisèrent et rougit légèrement avant de s'emparer du rapport qu'il lui tendait en prenant soin que ses doigts n'effleurent pas ceux du jounin. Elle avait un visage très expressif et à une époque, il avait naïvement cru que cela signifiait qu'elle était une personne sincère.

Il sortit du bâtiment, suivi par ses trois genins et leur dit de le retrouver le lendemain à six heures à l'endroit habituel, avant de les saluer avec deux doigts et de disparaître en utilisant le _shunshin_. Une fois dans son appartement, il donna un violent coup de poing dans un des murs et jura. Il la détestait pour lui faire perdre ainsi son légendaire sang-froid et il se détestait encore plus pour lui permettre d'avoir encore un tel impact dans sa vie après toutes ces années. Il déplorait le fait que ses propres élèves respectaient une telle femme et plus encore que le fils de son sensei semble éprouver une profonde affection pour elle. Il abhorrait le fait que c'était elle qui l'avait sauvé de Mizuki et qu'elle avait été la première à lui donner la reconnaissance dont il avait désespérément besoin. Et par-dessus tout, il se haïssait parce que sa première réaction en apprenant ce qui s'était passé cette nuit-là avait été de se glisser dans sa chambre d'hôpital pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien.

La vie d'un shinobi était dure et cruelle, et Kakashi en savait quelque chose. Son père s'était suicidé quand le village et ses propres camarades s'étaient retournés contre lui et plus tard, en l'espace d'une seule année, il avait perdu celui dont il venait de réaliser qu'il était son meilleur ami lors de sa première mission en tant que jounin, avait tué de sa propre main celle qu'il lui avait promis de protéger et ses deux figures parentales avaient péri avec une partie des villageois quand ce qui aurait du être le plus beau jour de leurs vies s'était tourné en cauchemar, condamnant leur fils unique à une vie de paria.

Grâce à son intelligence, à ses talents en tant que shinobi, à son âpre travail et plus tard au sharingan que lui avait offert Obito, il était devenu un des jounins d'élite de Konoha et avait dévoué la plus grande partie de sa vie à protéger son village et ses habitants à défaut des êtres chers qu'il n'avait plus. Mais comme si sa vie n'avait pas été assez horrible, il ne devait pas seulement se méfier de ses ennemis quand il quittait le village mais également de ses alliés à l'intérieur de celui-ci. En particulier de ce fichu Conseil Civil et des trois vieux débris qui « conseillaient » le Sandaime : Danzō Shimura, Homura Mitokado et Koharu Utatane, bien qu'en réalité, ils empêchaient plus le vieil homme de faire son travail qu'autre chose de l'avis de Kakashi.

A la mort de son père, Kakashi Hatake était devenu le dernier des Hatake, ainsi que le titulaire d'un siège au Conseil Shinobi… qu'il n'avait jamais occupé bien qu'il aurait pu le faire vu qu'il était alors déjà chuunin et que c'était la condition minimum pour un Chef de Clan. Malgré son jeune âge, Kakashi n'avait pas échappé à la campagne de diffamation qui avait poussé son père au suicide et il lui avait fallu des années avant s'être perçu comme autre chose que le fils du « Croc Blanc de Konoha ». Mais tandis que certains prenaient plaisir à s'acharner sur lui à la place de son père décédé, d'autres voulaient se servir du prestige de son nom et de sa fortune à leurs propres fins. Heureusement, il avait eu Minato-sensei qui l'avait protégé des deux groupes, que Kakashi en ait conscience ou pas à l'époque.

Son statut de prodige, son aura de mystère involontaire et le nom de son clan lui avait valu l'un des pires tourments dans la vie d'un shinobi : des groupies. Heureusement, il n'avait fait qu'un passage éclair à l'Académie et avait eu peu d'occasions de fréquenter les enfants de son âge, en qui il ne se retrouvait absolument pas, jusqu'à ce que Minato-sensei décide de prendre deux genins pour « aider à sa socialisation ». Rin avait été l'une de ses fans, mais elle était suffisamment intelligente et sérieuse pour placer sa carrière et son entraînement avant les affaires de cœur et ne s'était jamais comportée de manière aussi ridicule que Sakura envers Sasuke durant leurs entraînements ou leurs missions, Kami en soit loué.

Dès qu'il avait atteint l'âge de douze ans, les loups avaient commencé à lui tourner autour et il avait commencé à recevoir des propositions de mariage de la part de riches clans civils, de quelques clans shinobis et de familles nobles de la cour du Daimyo. Minato-sensei et le Sandaime avaient adopté un front uni en ce domaine et rejeté toutes les offres qui avaient été bien plus nombreuses que ce l'adolescent qu'il était alors n'en avait été informé. Le fait qu'il évitait les lieux de socialisation avaient limités l'accès des groupies à sa personne et il était alors trop handicapé émotionnellement pour être intéressé par le fait de nouer des liens à l'époque ; c'était plus encore vrai en ce qui concernait les relations amoureuses.

Malgré ce que certains pensaient, il n'avait jamais été le moins du monde intéressé par Rin qu'il considérait à la fois comme un équipier un tant soit peu utile et une gêne. C'était une prometteuse médic-nin qui leur apportait un grand soutien en leur administrant les premiers soins rapidement et si elle était capable de se battre, elle n'était pas non plus très forte et son rôle exigeait qu'elle reste en arrière des batailles et que ses équipiers la protègent. Mais le plus gros problème qu'elle posait était lié à Obito : le dernier Hatake avait beau être asocial, il n'était pas stupide ou aveugle et savait que son équipier était raide dingue de Rin, même si celle-ci s'efforçait de l'ignorer et concentrait son attention sur Kakashi, ce qui à son avis ne faisait que compliquer une situation déjà difficile et exacerbait l'agressivité d'Obito à son égard, car il voyait en lui non seulement un rival au niveau professionnel mais également un rival en amour. C'était d'autant plus stupide qu'il trouvait Rin trop terne pour être susceptible de l'intéresser en tant que personne et il pouvait admettre à présent qu'Obito aurait sans doute eu plus de chance de l'intéresser que la médic-nin si l'Uchiha avait été une fille (ou si lui même était attiré par les hommes) car les personnes passionnées et ouvertes avaient toujours éveillé son intérêt, sentimental ou non.

Mais si Kakashi avait eu le moindre intérêt pour Rin avant cette mission fatidique, celui-ci serait mort à l'instant où Obito lui avait fait promettre de protéger la fille qu'il aimait car dans son esprit, elle avait appartenu totalement à son meilleur ami dès cet instant. Après la mort de ce dernier, l'une des seules choses qui lui avait permis de fonctionner avait été sa promesse de protéger Rin. Quelques semaines après cette horrible mission, la jeune fille avait tenté une approche plus agressive, se glissant dans son futon et tentant de l'embrasser alors qu'ils dormaient tous deux chez Minato-sensei et Kushina-nee après un entraînement qui s'était terminé tard. Kakashi l'avait immobilisée avec une prise de combat et lui avait calmement énoncé qu'il tenait à elle uniquement en tant que camarade et qu'il tiendrait sa promesse envers Obito, mais qu'il n'était pas attiré le moins du monde par elle et qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien de plus entre eux.

Le lendemain, Rin avait les yeux bouffis et rouges, mais elle changea légèrement d'attitude envers lui et le traita uniquement en équipier, se contentant de lui jeter des regards en biais quand elle pensait qu'il ne la voyait pas. Mais Kakashi n'était pas naïf et savait qu'elle éprouvait toujours des sentiments envers lui et qu'elle n'avait pas complètement renoncé. Il espérait juste que cela finirait par lui passer, mais une conversation qu'il surprit entre Rin et une de ses amies alors qu'il s'assurait discrètement qu'elle rentrait en toute sécurité chez elle après son service à l'hôpital, lui retira ses illusions sur ce sujet. Apparemment, sa co-équipière avait cru que la mort d'Obito pourrait les rapprocher en se consolant mutuellement mais après la mise au point de Kakashi, elle était désormais persuadée qu'il avait juste besoin de faire d'abord son deuil.

Il s'était figé et était rentré chez lui sans trop savoir comment. Il avait été abasourdi par l'égoïsme et la superficialité de sa camarade : c'était donc de cette fille dont Obito avait été amoureux ? Celle pour laquelle il s'inquiétait alors qu'il vivait ses derniers instants ? Kakashi s'était même demandé pendant un moment si elle avait vraiment été attristée par la mort de l'Uchiha ou si elle n'avait vu en son décès qu'une opportunité de se rapprocher de son coup de cœur. Kushina-nee l'avait trouvé dans cet état et elle avait usé de toutes ses capacités de persuasion pour lui faire cracher le morceau. Elle avait été à la fois choquée et outrée par le comportement de Rin, que ce soit lors de sa tentative de séduction, que durant la conversation qu'avait surpris Kakashi. Elle lui avait alors expliqué que d'après sa propre expérience, la plupart des adolescentes étaient malheureusement des gamines égoïstes et que c'était l'une des raisons pour laquelle elle même avait eu très peu d'amies filles à l'Académie à part Mikoto Uchiha, Tsume Inuzuka et Hana Hyuuga.

En effet, à l'adolescence, la plupart des filles étaient plus intéressées par leurs affaires sentimentales, qui consistaient principalement à mettre la main sur le garçon que toutes les autres voulaient, et ce pour des raisons totalement superficielles comme le physique, le talent, la richesse de sa famille ou le clan du garçon en question, que par leurs études et elles étaient prêtes à toutes les bassesses pour arriver à leurs fins. Kushina-nee pensait que c'était parce que la plupart des enfants qui entraient à l'Académie en comprenait pas la réalité de la vie d'un shinobi : alors que les garçons pensaient généralement qu'ils allaient combattre des bandits et sauver de belles princesses, les filles semblaient plus penser qu'être une kunoichi signifiait qu'elles avaient être placées dans une équipe avec deux beaux garçons et se trouver un mari, souvent encouragées dans cette illusion par leurs parents. Cela leur passait généralement après quelques années face à la réalité en tant que kunoichi ou après avoir réalisé ce qu'était vraiment l'amour. Kushina-nee lui assura qu'un jour, il rencontrerait une fille qui ne se soucierait pas qu'il soit le fils du « Croc Blanc de Konoha », l'élève du futur Yondaime ou le plus jeune jounin de sa génération. Pour elle, il serait juste Kakashi et son bonheur à lui passerait toujours en premier pour elle. Et idem pour lui.

Les paroles de la jeune femme avaient réchauffé le cœur de l'adolescent et il se mit à espérer qu'un jour, quand il serait plus âgé et plus serein émotionnellement, il vivrait une histoire d'amour comme celle de ses parents ou de Kushina-nee et de Minato-sensei. Après leur discussion, la kunoichi rousse fut nettement moins amicale envers Rin et l'invita moins souvent à dîner et plus jamais à dormir, à la grande perplexité de Minato-sensei. Quelques semaines plus tard, Rin fut tuée et Kakashi fut dévasté par le fait qu'il avait failli à sa promesse envers Obito et d'avoir tué de sa main celle que son meilleur ami avait aimée. Dix ans plus tard, une part cynique de Kakashi se demandait parfois et généralement sous l'effet de l'alcool, si Rin ne s'était pas placée devant son chidori dans une tentative désespérée pour s'assurer qu'elle aurait toujours une place spéciale dans sa mémoire même morte…

Quand Minato-sensei et Kushina-nee lui avaient annoncé qu'ils attendaient un bébé, Kakashi avait follement pensé que c'était le signe que la vie continuait et que tout irait mieux, malgré la mort d'Obito et de Rin. La guerre était finie, Minato-sensei avait été nommé Yondaime et le village connaissait un baby boom. Il aurait du réaliser que c'était stupide de sa part. En une nuit, il perdit ses parents d'adoption et celui qui aurait du être son _otouto_. Il avait voulu adopter Naruto, veiller sur lui comme Minato-sensei l'avait fait pour lui mais le Sandaime avait refusé, le jugeant trop jeune et trop brisé. Sans parler que cela éveillerait les soupçons des ennemis de son père d'adoption si le seul élève vivant de la « Foudre Jaune de Konoha » adoptait un bébé blond aux yeux bleus juste après la mort de son sensei.

A défaut d'élever Naruto, Kakashi avait rejoint ANBU et fait partie de sa garde où il avait été le témoin impuissant de la manière dont le village traitait le fils dont son sensei avait sacrifié l'avenir pour les sauver au prix de sa vie. Quand Naruto avait été chassé de l'orphelinat, il avait une nouvelle fois proposé de le prendre mais le Conseil s'était depuis lors arrangé pour que personne ne puisse l'adopter celui qui pour eux n'était qu'une puissante arme ou un monstre, jamais un enfant innocent. Quand le jeune orphelin échoua pour la première fois à l'examen de genin, Kakashi, qui avait depuis quitté ANBU, demanda au Sandaime de l'autoriser à le prendre comme apprenti, comme Minato-sensei l'avait fait avec lui mais l'Hokage avait refusé, arguant qu'il voulait que Naruto profite de son enfance le plus longtemps possible et se fasse des amis.

Kakashi respectait l'Hokage sur de nombreux points, mais à son avis le vieil homme n'avait cessé de prendre de mauvaises décisions en ce qui concernait le fils de son sensei. Tout d'abord, il n'aurait jamais du révéler que l'enfant était le jinchūriki du Kyuubi si tôt après l'attaque. Les gens étaient encore sous le choc et cherchaient juste un bouc émissaire, sans compter que les civils ainsi qu'une partie des shinobis du village étaient juste incapables de comprendre ce qu'était un jinchūriki. Le Sandaime avait tenté de rattraper son erreur en instituant des lois sévères pour protéger Naruto, mais cela avait été naïf de sa part de penser que cela améliorerait vraiment la vie du fils de Minato-sensei. Certes, les lois et les exécutions sommaires de ceux qui tentaient de s'en prendre physiquement à Naruto ou de révéler son secret, avaient protégé l'enfant des pires représailles mais les villageois avaient juste trouvé d'autres moyens de le persécuter, principalement en l'ignorant et en empêchant leurs enfants de jouer avec lui.

Quand finalement Naruto était devenu genin, ironiquement en battant un des instructeurs de l'Académie qui l'avaient saboté et grâce à _cette femme_ , Kakashi avait été fou de joie quand le fils de son sensei avait été placé dans son équipe pour vite déchanter lorsque le Conseil lui avait ordonné de se focaliser sur le dernier Uchiha loyal à Konoha. L'Hokage avait insisté sur le fait que Sasuke était susceptible de déserter et qu'il devait s'assurer qu'il demeure loyal à Konoha en lui donnant ce qu'il voulait, c'est-à-dire devenir plus fort pour pouvoir tuer son frère. Il lui avait même demandé de le faire en mémoire d'Obito et Kakashi avait ravalé une réplique cinglante sur le fait que son ami avait été le mouton noir du clan et que le propre père de Sasuke avait fait appel auprès du Sandaime pour qu'on lui reprenne le sharingan que lui avait donné son camarade.

Mais le pire avait été quand l'Hokage lui avait ordonné de ne pas former Naruto en dehors des basiques car il lui avait déjà choisi un instructeur qui prendrait le relais dans quelques mois, Jiraiya. Avec amertume, Kakashi avait réalisé que le le Sandaime n'avait jamais eu l'intention de l'autoriser à former le fils de son sensei et qu'il devait juste assurer l'intérim en attendant que le sensei de son sensei, qui avait abandonné Naruto pendant toutes ces années, daigne prendre ses responsabilités. Kakashi avait tellement honte que la plupart du temps il n'arrivait pas regarder dans les yeux son élève qui ressemblait tant à ses parents. Ignorer Sakura était plus facile, elle ne prenait absolument pas au sérieux sa carrière de kunoichi et préférait se ridiculiser en pourchassant et en léchant les sandales de Sasuke. Kami qu'il détestait les adolescentes énamourées !

Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il venait de réaliser qu'il allait certainement devoir interagir fréquemment avec la femme qu'il s'était efforcé d'éviter pendant ces cinq dernières années. C'était un véritable cauchemar et il était sûr que ses genins et en particulier Naruto, ainsi que l'Hokage dont elle était proche depuis la mort de ses parents, le prendraient très mal s'il finissait par craquer et tuer cette garce. Il ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas pourquoi sa haine pour cette femme était toujours aussi intense qu'au premier jour malgré toutes ces années, ni pourquoi il n'était pas parvenu à la rayer de son esprit. C'était sans doute parce que l'ampleur de sa trahison était sans précédent, même si elle n'était pas nouvelle.

En effet, il n'avait pas fallu longtemps après la mort de Minato-sensei pour que les loups, et plus précisément les coureuses de dot, commencent à lui tourner autour. Il avait commencé par recevoir des propositions de mariage et les rares fois où il n'était pas de service au sein de l'ANBU, il était importuné par des femmes diverses. Soudain, pratiquement tous les gens qu'il connaissait plus ou moins ou qu'il ne connaissait pas, semblaient avoir une fille, une nièce ou une sœur à marier. Le Conseil avait joint la partie quand il avait eu quinze ans et avait tenté de faire pression sur lui pour qu'il se marie et engendre une nouvelle génération de Hatake. Il les avait totalement ignorés mais apparemment cela n'avait fait que de les exciter encore plus. Il avait compris qu'il avait eu tort de négliger ce problème quand une kunoichi avait prétendu qu'il l'avait compromise et que sa famille avait voulu restaurer son honneur en le forçant à l'épouser. C'était d'autant plus absurde qu'alors il n'avait jamais embrassé une fille de sa vie. L'Hokage avait pris son parti et déclaré que si la kunoichi en question craignait d'être compromise, elle avait de toute évidence choisi la mauvaise profession.

Au cours des années qui suivirent, de nombreuses femmes désireuses de se faire épouser se jetèrent à son cou tandis le Conseil continuait à le harceler et à tenter de lui forcer la main. Il perdit finalement sa virginité à dix-sept ans après une mission particulièrement difficile avec une ANBU plus âgée dont le mari était dans un état végétatif. Elle fut un professeur patient et leur aventure dura quelques mois jusqu'à ce qu'ils se séparent à l'amiable, leurs carrières étant trop importantes pour risquer un scandale. Kakashi eut par la suite d'autres histoires, généralement très courtes. La plupart des filles avaient conscience qu'elles n'avaient pas à espérer plus d'une nuit ou deux de sa part mais cela n'empêcha pas certaines d'essayer. L'une d'entre elles était Shizune, l'apprentie de Tsunade qui était revenue provisoirement au village pour passer sa qualification de médic de rang III. Kakashi ignorait que la jeune fille en pinçait pour lui et était vierge, et eut le tort de la suivre dans sa chambre d'hôtel après une soirée arrosée avec d'autres jounins. Elle ne comprit pas qu'elle n'était qu'un coup d'une nuit pour lui et tenta de s'accrocher, avant de prétendre qu'elle était enceinte. Le mensonge fut éventé quand Tsunade intervint, furieuse, et insista pour examiner elle-même son apprentie.

Cet épisode laissa un goût amer à Kakashi et il se montra plus méfiant et pratiquement paranoïaque en ce qui concernait la contraception. Il devint plus asocial que jamais et réagit de manière particulièrement féroce quand d'autres femmes, dont certaines qu'il ne connaissait même pas ou avec qui il n'avait jamais couché, prétendirent porter son enfant. Ces histoires eurent néanmoins le mérite de tasser les choses et de faire comprendre au Conseil et à certains des plus désireux de s'allier avec le Clan Hatake qu'il ne se ferait pas piéger facilement. Il enfonça le clou en déclarant que s'il engendrait un enfant avec une de ces femmes, il demanderait un test de paternité et réclamerait la garde exclusive.

Kakashi, qui n'avait jamais été des plus sociables, gagna la réputation d'être inapprochable et avait presque totalement renoncé à l'idée de trouver un jour une compagne quand il rencontra Iruka Umino. Elle avait alors seize ans et venait de passer Chuunin et elle était différente de toutes les filles qu'il avait connues. Elle ne se maquillait pas et préférait les pantalons aux jupes, elle n'était pas féminine pour deux ryō et pourtant personne ne pouvait nier qu'elle était une fille. Elle avait un sens de l'humour redoutable, jurait comme un charretier et pouvait envoyer sous la table des hommes faisant le double de son poids lors de concours de boissons.

Il venait de quitter ANBU et avait l'impression de la croiser constamment. Et malgré ses mauvaises expériences, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de graviter autour d'elle. Elle avait une personnalité solaire, une profonde empathie et un caractère de feu qui lui faisaient penser à la fois à Minato-sensei et à Kushina-nee. Ils devinrent camarades, puis amis et finalement ce fut lui qui fit le premier pas au bout de plusieurs mois et l'embrassa un soir où qu'ils regardaient un film. Elle partageait son désir de discrétion et accepta qu'ils ne rendent pas leur relation publique. Elle disait qu'elle voulait qu'ils aient quelque chose à eux seuls et que cela compliquerait son travail à la Salle des Missions à cause de leur différence de rang si leur relation était rendue publique.

Ils eurent six mois merveilleux et le sexe était fantastique. Kakashi pensait sérieusement avoir trouvé la femme de sa vie et se demandait même s'il devait la demander en mariage le jour anniversaire de leur rencontre quand elle lui annonça qu'elle était enceinte. Le jounin eut l'impression qu'une main glacée lui enserrait le cœur avant que la colère ne prenne le dessus. Il était dégoûté par le fait qu'elle tente cette ruse alors qu'elle savait combien les précédentes tentatives l'avait fait souffrir et isolé, alors qu'il lui avait ouvert son cœur et qu'il avait été si prêt de se laisser prendre dans son piège si elle n'avait pas de toute évidence perdu patience et tenté ce tour. Il lui hurla qu'elle était comme toutes les autres, une garce son cœur qui en voulait à son nom et à son argent et qu'il savait parfaitement qu'elle ne pouvait pas être enceinte de lui, si elle l'était seulement. Il voulait lui faire mal : il lui cria sa haine et son dégoût et lui conseilla froidement d'avorter si elle était vraiment enceinte ou d'aller trouver l'autre imbécile qu'elle avait de toute évidence berné.

Furieux contre elle et contre lui-même pour s'être fait avoir après ses expériences précédentes, Kakashi shunshina dans un terrain d'entraînement et évacua sa colère en utilisant ses techniques les plus dévastatrices, ravageant l'endroit. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il eut quasiment épuisé tout son chakra et une fois qu'il fut à nouveau opérationnel, il obtint de l'Hokage une mission d'un an. Il revint plus distant que jamais et commença à lire _Icha Icha_ en public, ce qui avait le double bénéfice de tenir les gens à distance et de lui permettre de contrôler sa libido car il s'était juré de renoncer aux relations sentimentales, et aux femmes en général, ayant depuis longtemps découvert qu'il n'était pas intéressé par les hommes. Il savait qu'il se condamnait peut-être à une vie de solitude, mais au moins plus personne ne pourrait désormais lui briser le cœur.

 

Tadaa. Voici ma seconde fic Naruto (et second KakaIru) et mon premier genderswap !

KakaIru est mon couple préféré (même si je commence à apprécier beaucoup Kaka/FemNaru) et j'ai aimé la plupart des fics où Iruka est une femme. C'est en lisant ces fics et d'autres fics (KakaIru ou autres) que j'ai eu l'idée de _Seconde chance_. J'avais envie d'écrire une fic où Kakashi et Iruka s'étaient séparés quand Iruka avait annoncé qu'elle était enceinte parce que Kakashi avait été échaudé par des coureuses de dot et où ils étaient forcés de se fréquenter à nouveau à cause de l'Equipe Sept, mais je ne voulais pas écrire un nouvel mpreg.

Je travaille sur cette histoire depuis deux mois mais je n'arrivais pas à me décider sur ce que j'allais mettre dans le premier chapitre. Finalement, j'ai décidé de centrer l'histoire sur Kakashi dans un premier temps et j'ai fini par avoir le déclic : et voilà plus de six pages Word d'écrites !

Ce premier chapitre est très sombre et j'espère avoir bien retranscrit l'amertume de Kakashi qui malgré les années ne peut pas s'empêcher d'avoir des sentiments violents envers Iruka et ne peut pas oublier sa trahison. Mais comme le dit l'expression, le contraire de l'amour n'est pas la haine mais l'indifférence.

Pour préciser, Iruka avait 17 ans et Kakashi 21 ans quand ils étaient ensembles. Chez les shinobis, on est considéré majeur quand on devient genin. L'action des deux premiers chapitres se déroule entre l'examen de genin et la Mission au Pays des Vagues.

_A propos de Rin_

La partie avec Rin est inspirée de la fic _Another Perfect Wonder_ de jaded_priceless (aussi connue sous le pseudo de Lila Priceless) où elle viole un Kakashi affaibli et pompette juste après leur retour au village après la mort d'Obito. Kakashi est trop déphasé et innocent pour comprendre ce qui s'est passé et en parle à Kushina qui se montre dès lors très froide envers Rin et protectrice envers Kakashi mais n'en parle pas à Minato, sans doute pour lui éviter un nouveau choc après la mort d'un de ses élèves. La partie avec Shizune est quant à elle inspirée de _Kakashi's Kekkaishi_ de Sushi4Brains (AO3).

J'ai conscience que Rin se conduit comme une garce mais je pense qu'elle se comporte surtout avec l'égoïsme d'une adolescente qui se croit amoureuse. Et franchement, Sakura aurait été capable de la même chose si elle ne s'était pas mise en tête qu'elle devait être une lady et une demoiselle en détresse pour séduire Sasuke. Elle était prête à trahir le village et à suivre un garçon qui lui avait seulement dit un mot gentil une seule fois pour gonfler son assurance juste avant l'examen de Chuunin (et ce dans son propre intérêt) et trois ans plus tard, elle n'a pas hésité à tenter de jouer avec les sentiments que Naruto avait eu pour elle pour pouvoir aller seule affronter Sasuke, parce qu'elle avait la stupidité de croire qu'elle était de taille à affronter un ninja déserteur qui avait tenu le coup contre les cinq kages…

La Rin de ma fic s'imaginait certainement qu'Obito voulait son bonheur et qu'il ne s'offusquerait pas si elle tirait parti de sa mort pour se rapprocher du garçon qui l'intéressait. Dans le manga, Rin fait preuve du même manque de considération en ignorant la promotion d'Obito pour se focaliser sur celle de Kakashi. Ils étaient dans la même équipe, il est impossible qu'elle n'ait pas su qu'il venait de passer chuunin.

_A propos de Naruto_

De nombreuses fics ont tenté de donner des explications sur le fait que Kakashi favorise Sasuke alors que Naruto est le fils de son sensei. Ma version est un mélange de choses que j'ai lues dans diverses fics et d'idées originales. Une des raisons pour laquelle Kakashi veut prendre Naruto comme apprenti est évidemment pour le soustraire à l'influence d'Iruka qu'il déteste.

Pour les anglophones qui apprécient de lire des fics où Kakashi entraîne sérieusement son équipe, je leur conseillerai de lire _Dark Phoenix of Konoha_ de White Angel of Auralon ou _I can teach you if you want_ de Got a jar of dirt, entre autres.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi a réussi à éviter Iruka pendant cinq ans mais depuis qu'il a fait passer ses trois genins, il a parfois l'impression que l'Univers conspire contre lui...

\- ... Kashi-kun ! Il est l'heure de se réveiller ! YO KAKASHI !

Kakashi se redressa d'un seul coup et regarda frénétiquement autour de lui, à la recherche d'un éventuel danger et d'un kunai avant de réaliser qu'il s'était seulement endormi sur son canapé. Il s'assit et balaya à nouveau la pièce du regard, encore déboussolé.

\- C'est presque prêt Kakashi-kun, annonça la femme qui l'avait réveillé. Tu veux bien mettre la table ? Le service avec des tournesols.

Le jounin tourna la tête en direction de la voix et écarquilla les yeux en voyant Iruka dans l'embrasure de la porte de la cuisine avec une cuillère en bois à la main. Elle portait un tablier blanc orné d'un dessin de chiot au dessus d'un pull trop grand pour elle et qu'il reconnut comme un des siens ainsi qu'une jupe courte qui dévoilait ses longues jambes bronzées. Elle ne portait pas de chaussures et il se souvint qu'elle adorait marcher pieds nus et qu'elle quittait ses sandales dès qu'elle entrait chez elle.

\- Kakashi-kun ? Tu as eu un flashback ?

\- Non, juste un cauchemar, répondit le jounin d'un ton qu'il espérait convainquant.

Elle se rapprocha et passa ses bras autour de son cou tout en s'asseyant sur ses genoux. Les bras de Kakashi entourèrent aussitôt sa taille et il frotta son nez contre la jointure de son cou.

\- Tu veux en parler ? C'était vraiment affreux ?

\- Non… si. Tu n'étais pas là. Tu étais cruelle avec moi et tu m'avais abandonné et j'avais si mal. La vie n'avait plus de couleurs. C'était si sombre. Si laid.

\- Oh Kashi, murmura Iruka en posant un baiser sur son front. Je ne vais partir nulle part et je ne serai jamais cruelle avec toi, à part bien sûr si tu me remets un rapport illisible et dégoûtant avec trois semaines de retard parce que là, tu le mériteras !

Kakashi se mit à rire doucement contre le cou d'Iruka.

\- Oui, sensei, finit-il par dire d'une voix rauque.

Iruka lui caressa doucement les cheveux comme il aimait qu'elle le fasse tandis qu'il se repaissait de son odeur de soleil et de craie ainsi que de la senteur indéfinissable qui était si Iruka. Soudain, elle se raidit et voulut se lever mais ils étaient tellement entrelacés qu'ils tombèrent tous les deux du canapé. La chuunin se dégagea et se précipita dans la cuisine en jurant copieusement. Kakashi sentit une légère odeur de brûlé et se mit à rire aux éclats.

\- Si tu as fini de te rouler par terre et de rire comme un bossu, tu pourrais me donner un coup de main, nos invités vont arriver.

Le jounin se leva, entra dans la cuisine et embrassa la kunoichi qui le foudroyait du regard, les poings sur les hanches, sur la joue avant de fouiller dans les placards.

\- Qui vient manger déjà ?

\- Tu as oublié ? Minato-sama vient pour discuter avec toi de ta demande de prendre Naruto-kun comme apprenti.

Les assiettes que tenait Kakashi lui échappèrent des mains et s'écrasèrent sur le sol. Il entendit Iruka lui parler mais ne perçut qu'un bourdonnement. Minato-sensei était mort depuis des années, il en était sûr car la douleur, ce vide dans son âme, était toujours là alors pourquoi Iruka… Il réalisa alors que la jeune fille - _garce, menteuse_ \- n'aurait pas du être là non plus, que ce ne pouvait être qu'un rêve ou un puissant genjustu.

 

Kakashi se redressa d'un seul coup et inspira profondément. Il sentit son cœur battre violemment dans sa poitrine tandis que son œil véritable s'habituait à la faible luminosité. Après avoir retrouvé son calme, il se demanda pourquoi par les neuf _bijuu_ il avait fait un rêve pareil. Il faisait très régulièrement des cauchemars lui faisant revivre le moment où il avait trouvé le corps de son père après son suicide ou les morts des membres de son équipe ou encore certaines de ses missions les plus difficiles émotionnellement ou dont il n'avait réchappé que de justesse, mais ce songe-là avait été complètement différent. Il pouvait d'ailleurs difficilement le qualifier de cauchemar car il se souvenait parfaitement de la sérénité et de la joie qu'il avait ressenties, en particulier quand il avait serré Iruka contre lui.

Non, ce n'était pas un mauvais rêve et étrangement, il le terrifiait plus que le pire de ses cauchemars : c'était une illusion de bonheur, un écho de l'époque où il s'était laissé prendre par les mensonges et s'était cru heureux. Mais ce qui le terrifiait le plus, c'était de réaliser qu'il se souvenait si parfaitement de certains détails de leur relation malgré tout ce temps : combien il adorait cette manie qu'elle avait de lui chiper ses vêtements bien qu'ils soient trop grands pour elle, le fait qu'elle marchait pieds nus dès que possible et portait des vêtements courts à l'intérieur parce qu'elle savait à quel point il aimait ses jambes et voulait lui faire plaisir, ainsi que le fait qu'elle ne voulait pas porter de décolleté bien qu'elle n'ait pas eu à rougir de ce côté-là... et plus que tout, il avait l'impression de sentir encore l'odeur et la chaleur de sa peau, ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Pouvait-on jamais s'affranchir de quelqu'un qu'on avait eu dans la peau ?

Le jounin se leva et se rendit dans sa salle de bains pour se passer de l'eau sur le visage. Il agrippa le lavabo des deux mains et se perdit dans la contemplation de son propre reflet. Comme dans son rêve, il ne portait pas son masque et cela lui rappela avec un pincement de cœur qu'Iruka était une des deux seules personnes vivantes à savoir à quoi il ressemblait à l'âge adulte. L'Hokage lui-même n'en avait aucune idée. Quand il était devenu genin, il avait adopté le masque en mission pour imiter son père qui ne le portait qu'en dehors de Konoha, et également pour cacher son visage trop expressif d'enfant à mesure qu'il était confronté à la réalité de la vie de shinobi.

Mais ce n'était qu'après que son père ait abandonné cette fameuse mission et que sa ressemblance avec lui n'avait plus été une source de fierté mais de honte qu'il l'avait porté en permanence. A l'adolescence, Minato-sensei l'avait encouragé à le retirer progressivement et il avait timidement commencé à montrer son visage à son mentor et à Kushina-nee quand il mangeait seul avec eux. Les paroles d'Obito lui avait permis de faire la paix avec son père et à comprendre que Sakumo avait pris la bonne décision. Kakashi pensait qu'il aurait probablement fini par se détacher de son masque si son coéquipier avait vécu. Mais après la mort de son meilleur ami, puis celle de Rin, il avait été incapable de seulement se regarder dans un miroir et avait mis un terme à ses tentatives.

Avec les années, sa ressemblance avec son père s'était estompée et il pouvait à présent reconnaître quelques traits de sa mère sur son visage qui lui donnaient une apparence plus douce et moins virile que ne l'avait été son père. Personne n'aurait pu le confondre avec une femme, mais il pouvait s'admettre sans prétention qu'il était plus séduisant et plus anguleux que ne l'avait été Sakumo tout comme son corps était plus fin et moins charpenté, sculpté pour la vitesse et la précision plus que pour la force brute et le kenjutsu comme l'avait été celui de son père. Avec le temps, le masque avait fini par faire partie de lui comme l' _hitai-ate_ qui recouvrait l'œil d'Obito et il ne s'imaginait pas le retirer, encore moins pour satisfaire la curiosité des autres shinobis du village. Ironiquement, son masque, qui servait à le dissimuler au monde, avait ajouté à sa réputation une aura de mystère et de nombreuses personnes, en particulier les femmes qui cherchaient à le séduire, avaient tenté de le retirer au fil des années.

Kakashi jouait parfois avec la curiosité de ses camarades, et en particulier de ses trois genins, mais se démasquer devant quelqu'un impliquait pour lui une totale confiance en la personne concernée. A dix-sept ans, Gai l'avait vu à visage découvert quand son masque lui avait été arraché durant une mission particulièrement éprouvante contre un groupe de ninjas ennemis et il avait fait preuve d'un tact qui avait surpris Kakashi chez le futur maître en taijutsu. Il avait alors réalisé qu'il y avait plus chez Gai que ses vêtements ridicules et son exubérance et cela avait marqué le début de leur solide amitié. De son côté, Iruka avait toujours été très respectueuse de son intimité et c'était l'une des choses qui l'avait séduites chez elle quand ils avaient commencé à être amis. Elle n'avait jamais tenté de jeter un coup d'œil, gardant les yeux obstinément sur son repas, quand ils mangeaient dans son appartement et ne lui avait jamais posé de questions sur le sujet.

Quand leur relation avait évolué, ils s'étaient d'abord timidement embrassés à travers son masque et quand leurs baisers s'étaient approfondis, elle avait toujours veillé à garder ses yeux fermés ou ils étaient restés dans la pénombre. Finalement, à mesure que leur relation progressait, Kakashi avait décidé qu'il ne pouvait pas demander à Iruka de s'affranchir de ses inhibitions et de lui faire entièrement confiance s'il ne pouvait pas faire de même. La nuit où il s'était finalement montré à visage découvert avait également la première fois où ils avaient fait l'amour. Cela avait été un moment très tendre et un des plus heureux de la vie de Kakashi avant _ce jour-là_ : Le jour où il avait découvert que tout n'avait été que mensonges.

Pourtant, il y avait une chose que Kakashi n'arrivait pas à comprendre : Iruka ne s'était jamais vantée d'avoir vu son visage. Il en était sûr car le pot rassemblant les paris de ses camarades sur l'aspect de son visage n'avait jamais été réclamé et atteignait à présent des sommes astronomiques. Avait-elle eu peur de la réaction des autres shinobis en apprenant sa duplicité ou de perdre la protection du Sandaime ? Ou lui restait-il un minimum de décence ? Il ignorait à quel point l'Iruka qu'il avait aimé avait été réelle et quelles étaient les parts d'elle qui n'étaient que des mensonges. Et c'était le plus douloureux à ses yeux.

 

Kakashi était de très mauvaise humeur quand il se rendit avec trois heures de retard au point de rendez-vous avec ses genins. Il prit un plaisir presque sadique à entraîner ses adorables petits étudiants jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient sur les rotules et après le déjeuner, ils effectuèrent une autre mission de Rang D. Alors qu'ils retournaient à la Tour, le jounin était presque de bonne humeur mais évidemment cela ne pouvait pas durer. Il se demandait parfois quel Kami il avait offensé sans le vouloir…

\- Iruka-sensei ! hurlèrent en effet et en chœur Naruto et Sakura.

Kakashi se demanda brièvement pourquoi l'Hokage avait juré bon de confier à quelqu'un à l'ouïe sensible deux des genins aux voix les plus perçantes de Konoha. D'après Asuma, la fille dans son équipe était tout aussi bruyante mais le jounin en doutait personnellement. Il ignorait si le fait que ses deux genins semblaient améliorer leur timing pour crier en même temps était quelque chose de positif ou pas. D'un côté, cela montrait qu'ils travaillaient en équipe au moins pour ça, mais d'un autre côté, ils étaient incroyablement bruyants.

Il retint un soupir quand ses trois genins s'arrêtèrent pour saluer leur ancien sensei, dissimulant son irritation en les entendant lui donner justement ce titre. Elle n'était plus rien pour eux bon sang !

\- Vous êtes drôlement jolie aujourd'hui, Iruka-sensei, dit Sakura. Vous avez un rendez-vous amoureux ?

Le jounin leva imperceptiblement ses yeux de son livre et regarda la chuunin qui grattait sa cicatrice en rougissant, apparemment embarrassée par la question de l'adolescente. Il remarqua alors que pour une fois Iruka ne portait pas l'uniforme réglementaire mais un haut rouge sans manches sur un T-shirt en mailles et une jupe noire qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisses. Pour compléter sa tenue, elle portait des sandales à talons hauts qui mettaient en valeur ses longues jambes bronzées. Kakashi en eut le souffle coupé, elle était époustouflante et incroyablement sexy.

\- Ano, j'ai perdu un pari contre mon amie Anko… Je n'ai pas l'air trop ridicule ?

\- Non, vous êtes très jolie, hein Sasuke-kun, Naruto ?

\- Vous avez l'air d'une fille comme ça, Iruka-sensei !

\- Hn.

\- Tu es consternant, Naruto ! cria Sakura après lui avoir frappé sur le sommet du crâne. Evidemment qu'Iruka-sensei a l'air d'une fille, c'en est une, enfin je veux dire une femme. Vous devriez vous habiller comme ça plus souvent, n'est-ce pas Kakashi-sensei ?

\- Maa, vous avez l'air de sortir tout droit d'un de mes _Icha Icha_ , Iruka- _sensei_ , répondit négligemment le jounin en appuyant sur son titre.

La chuunin rétrécit ses yeux et lui jeta un regard noir, n'appréciant visiblement pas d'être comparée à un personnage d'un roman érotique. Le shinobi lui adressa un sourire moqueur sous son masque et se demanda si elle allait perdre son sang-froid, mais Naruto détourna alors son attention :

\- Dites Iruka-sensei, vous voulez bien aller avec moi chez Ichiraku, vous pourriez me payer un ou deux bols de ramen.

\- Bien essayé Naruto, mais avec toi ce n'est jamais un ou deux bols de ramen.

\- Et je suis sûre qu'Iruka-sensei à mieux à faire…, intervint Kakashi.

Iruka fronça les sourcils pendant que Naruto hurlait :

\- Vous êtes pas sympa, Kakashi-sensei !

\- En fait, je voulais justement dire quelque chose à Sasuke-kun. Je peux vous l'emprunter quelques instants, Kakashi-sensei ?

\- En tant que chef d'unité, il est dans mes attributions d'assister à toute conversation entre un de mes genins et un autre enseignant.

Iruka fronça les sourcils de nouveau.

\- Si vous insistez, Kakashi-sensei mais j'apprécierai si Naruto et Sakura s'éloignaient hors d'écoute car c'est assez personnel.

Les deux adolescents commencèrent à protester mais la jeune femme leur coupa la parole :

\- Naruto-kun ! Sakura-chan ! Je suis sûre qu'aucun d'entre vous ne voudrait que j'étale ses secrets ou ses confidences sur la place publique et je vous demande de faire preuve de la même délicatesse envers votre coéquipier.

\- Oui, Iruka-sensei, répondit l'adolescent blond en se frottant la nuque, apparemment gêné et ayant probablement réalisé qu'il détesterait qu'Iruka parle du Kyuubi à ses camarades.

\- Excusez-nous, Iruka-sensei, ajouta Sakura en rougissant.

\- Sakura-chan et Naruto, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous. Rendez-vous demain à l'heure habituelle.

\- _Hai_ , Kakashi-sensei !

Les deux adultes regardèrent les deux adolescents s'éloigner avec un sourire, et furent assez surpris quand ce fut finalement Sasuke qui brisa le silence.

\- Vous vouliez me parler, Iruka-sensei ?

La jeune femme se retourna en souriant et se mit à farfouiller dans son cartable d'enseignant.

\- Je voulais d'abord te donner la correction de ton dernier devoir et te demander de réviser les questions où tu t'es trompé. Je voudrais aussi que tu révises les lois quarante-cinq à soixante.

\- Hn.

Kakashi haussa un sourcil. Pourquoi diable son genin faisait-il encore des devoirs pour son ancien sensei ? Mais avant qu'il ne leur pose la question, la kunoichi continua :

\- Higashi-san m'a contactée et tu as reçu trois nouvelles propositions de mariage.

L'adolescent grogna et le jounin se retint de l'imiter.

\- La première concerne la nièce du Chambellan du Daimyo, la seconde vient d'un clan de marchands de Konoha, les Yûgi, et la troisième est une autre tentative des Mutoi de Tanzaku Gai.

\- Les Mutoi cherchent toujours à caser leur fille ? s'étonna Kakashi qui avait également reçu sa part de propositions de mariage de leur part. Ça doit faire plus de quinze ans qu'ils tentent de harponner tous les partis un tant soit peu intéressants ! Et elle doit avoir au moins vingt cinq ans !

\- Trente-deux en fait, et je crois qu'ils ont même commencé avant sa naissance… Sasuke-kun, voici les lettres avec mes notes. Je te conseille d'utiliser le modèle A pour la réponse au Chambellan et le modèle B pour les Yûgi et les Mutoi.

\- Modèles ? demanda le jounin, perplexe.

\- Pour simplifier la tâche à Sasuke-kun, nous avons élaboré des réponses types d'après le rang, l'importance politique ou autre de ses solliciteurs. Cela lui permet de leur répondre le plus rapidement et le plus poliment possible.

\- Je suis le chef d'équipe de Sasuke-kun, rappela Kakashi, c'est plutôt à moi de me charger de ce genre de choses pour lui.

\- Je travaille depuis six ans à la Salle des Missions et j'attends toujours de vous voir rendre un rapport complet, bien écrit et surtout à temps. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je continue d'aider Sasuke-kun pour le moment.

\- Je suis d'accord.

\- Maa, ma méthode est pourtant efficace, les Mutoi ont cessé de m'écrire il y a une éternité.

\- Kakashi-sensei, rétorqua la chuunin d'une voix d'où perçait l'irritation, votre méthode pour traiter avec ce genre de demandes est d'insulter les fiancées potentielles et leurs familles. Vous avez peut-être décidé que votre clan mourrait avec vous, mais Sasuke-kun veut rebâtir le sien, lui et ne peut pas se permettre de se mettre des gens influents à dos.

Les deux sensei se foudroyèrent du regard.

\- Autre chose, Iruka-sensei ? intervint le genin qui devait sentir la tension entre ses deux sensei et semblait pressé de couper court à la conversation.

\- Je voulais aussi te dire que j'ai eu des retours au sujet des investissements que tu m'avais demandé de faire pour toi et que quatre d'entre eux ont portés leurs fruits, l'un a même rapporté le double de nos estimations.

Kakashi fut surpris de voir un large sourire apparaître sur le visage de son genin.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui. Si tu veux, tu peux passer prendre le thé chez moi pour en parler plus en détail et je continuerai à te donner des mises à jour. Tu sais comment me contacter.

Iruka adressa un grand sourire à l'adolescent et lui posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Félicitations Sasuke, je suis sûre que tes parents seraient très fiers de voir que tu te prépares aussi sérieusement à prendre la tête du Clan Uchiha.

A la grande surprise de Kakashi, son genin se mit à rougir et il se demanda un instant si Sasuke en pinçait pour son ancien sensei. Nah, il devait se faire des idées, son élève était obsédé par sa vengeance envers Itachi et la restauration de son clan. Iruka avait beau être sexy et manipulatrice, elle avait dix ans de plus que lui et aucun appui politique en dehors de la protection du Sandaime.

\- Merci, Iruka-sensei. Je vous recontacterai.

La jeune femme les salua tous les deux et s'éloigna sous le regard songeur de Kakashi qui ne regarda absolument pas la manière dont sa jupe moulait ses fesses. Juré !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are love. Merci de me donner vos impressions/commentaires !
> 
> Comme le premier chapitre, ce second opus de _Seconde Chance_ est centré sur Kakashi et on en apprend un peu plus sur son passé et ce qui le tourmente. J'ai choisi volontairement de ne pas donner le point de vue d'Iruka pour le moment pour l'intrigue mais cela va changer dans le chapitre 3 qui est en cours.  
>  L'intrigue principale de l'histoire est bien sûr la relation entre Kakashi et Iruka (et la question à un million de dollars que vous vous posez tous), mais j'ai décidé d'ajouter deux intrigues secondaires qui se sont plus ou moins imposées à moi à mesure que j'avançais dans l'élaboration de la fic. La première apparaît dans ce chapitre et tourne autour de la relation entre Sasuke et Iruka (il y a une bonne raison pour laquelle cela diffère du manga) et la seconde pointera son nez dans le chapitre 3.
> 
> Concernant la personnalité d'Iruka
> 
> Dans _Seconde Chance_ , Iruka n'est guère différente de sa version masculine dans le manga. Les seules grosses différences sont son sexe et ses interactions avec Kakashi. A l'Académie, Iruka était un garçon manqué qui faisait le clown pour se faire remarquer et qui préférait la compagnie des garçons à celles des autres filles en qui elle ne se retrouvait pas (les fangirls sont un mal récurrent à l'Académie). A cause de sa cicatrice sur le visage, elle n'était pas particulièrement coquette (mais pas non plus complexée) et étant également encore traumatisée par la mort de ses parents, elle ne s'intéressait pas aux garçons et n'avait donc que très peu d'interactions avec les autres filles à part Anko qui était aussi un garçon manqué et Kurenai qui faisait plus office de grande sœur pour les deux autres filles.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les nominations pour l'examen de chuunin approchent...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dans le précédent chapitre, j'avais annoncé qu'une partie de ce chapitre soit du point de vue d'Iruka mais j'ai été plus inspirée que je ne l'avais estimé pour la partie consacrée à Kakashi et il me reste encore à écrire la partie intermédiaire. Plutôt que de faire un chapitre deux fois plus long que les précédents et de vous faire attendre plus longtemps, j'ai préféré scinder ce chapitre en deux. Iruka apparaît dans ce chapitre, mais il faudra attendre le suivant pour en apprendre plus sur son côté de l'histoire.

Caché derrière son livre, Kakashi poussa un soupir tout en observant ses genins se chamailler après avoir terminé une nouvelle corvée… euh mission de Rang-D. Quand son équipe et lui étaient retournés à Konoha après leur désastreuse mission au Pays des Vagues, le jounin avait pensé que cette débâcle avait au moins eu le mérite de permettre à ses adorables petits genins d'avoir enfin le déclic décisif qui allait faire d'eux une équipe cohérente et soudée. Durant leur mission, Sasuke et Naruto étaient parvenus à travailler ensemble et avaient protégé leurs arrières respectifs tandis que Sakura avait vu qu'être une kunoichi n'avait rien avoir avec un stupide roman à l'eau de rose dont étaient si friandes les civiles de son âge.

Il leur avait donné quelques jours pour se remettre, assimiler leur mission et les leçons qu'ils devaient en tirer, en pensant qu'il allait pouvoir enfin commencer sérieusement à les entraîner. Mais le jounin avait rapidement déchanté : comme à chaque fois depuis qu'il était leur sensei, il était arrivé en avance et les avaient observés pendant qu'ils l'attendaient. Au lieu de s'échauffer ou de réviser leur bases, ils l'avaient attendus comme trois imbéciles et il avait rapidement réalisé qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment eu de changement dans leur dynamique : ils s'acceptaient un petit peu plus qu'avant mais c'était tout. Kakashi s'était alors demandé si ses genins n'étaient capables de travailler ensemble qu'en cas de danger mortel imminent…

Sasuke avait réalisé qu'il existait des shinobis plus forts que lui, y compris dans son groupe d'âge, mais il semblait plus encore impatient de faire ses preuves qu'auparavant et avoir finalement activé le sharingan avait malheureusement été un boost pour son ego. Il n'avait pas arrêté d'ennuyer Kakashi en lui demandant de lui montrer des jutsus pour lequel il n'était pas prêt et qu'il ne pouvait même pas encore copier avec un seul tomoe à son sharingan. A la place, Kakashi s'était concentré sur les bases dont son genin ne semblait même pas percevoir l'importance, c'est-à-dire l'habituer à activer et désactiver son sharingan en situation de combat et à combiner son style de taijutsu avec son dôjutsu. L'Intercepteur, le style de taijutsu des Uchiha, avait été conçu pour être utilisé avec le sharingan et malgré ses assurances, il était flagrant que Sasuke ne le maîtrisait pas totalement et qu'il n'était pas encore habitué à la différence de perception qu'apportait son _kekkei genkai_. Kakashi s'était évertué à combler les failles dans sa défense en maudissant la fierté et l'arrogance de Sasuke et en se demandant comment les diminuer sans détruire l'égo fragile de l'adolescent avant qu'elles en deviennent des handicaps à l'avancement de sa carrière.

Sakura était celle par laquelle il était le plus déçu et la majorité du temps, il avait du mal à supporter la genin qui n'était toujours pas digne d'être qualifiée de kunoichi. Elle était toujours aussi énamourée de Sasuke qu'elle suivait comme un petit chien et encourageait comme une groupie écervelée quand il affrontait Naruto ou Kakashi. Elle était également toujours aussi réticente à se salir ou à transpirer en présence de son « véritable amour » et semblait parfaitement heureuse que l'Equipe Sept se cantonne aux missions de Rang-D. La seule différence flagrante avec son attitude avant leur rencontre avec Zabuza était qu'elle semblait mieux accepter Naruto, même si elle semblait se bercer d'illusions et demeurait aveugle au fait que le garçon l'avait dépassé pendant qu'elle s'accrochait à ses résultats à l'Académie comme s'ils avaient une quelconque valeur dans la vraie vie. Conscient qu'il n'arriverait nulle part avec elle tant qu'elle se refuserait à changer et à prendre son entraînement au sérieux, Kakashi s'était contenté de lui apprendre à disperser de faibles genjutsu et attendait toujours le moment où elle lui demanderait de lui en enseigner.

Même s'il ne pourrait probablement pas l'admettre ouvertement avant longtemps à cause des ego fragiles des deux autres et des espions du Conseil, Naruto était celui dont il était le plus fier. Durant leur mission au Pays des Vagues, le genin avait montré qu'il était le digne fils de ses parents et pour la première fois, penser à Minato-sensei avait suscité plus de nostalgie que de souffrance dans le cœur de Kakashi. Naruto avait encore un long chemin à parcourir mais il avait déjà tout ce dont il avait besoin pour devenir un grand shinobi même si ses coéquipiers étaient encore trop immatures et centrés sur eux-mêmes pour le voir. Le blond avait une extraordinaire force mentale et morale, un exploit quand on considérait sa vie et son jounin-sensei avait été incroyablement fier quand Naruto lui avait déclaré avec tant de conviction qu'il voulait devenir fort pour protéger ceux qui lui étaient chers et suivre son propre nindô. A la grande déception de son genin, Kakashi refusait de lui enseigner de nouveaux jutsud pour le moment – aucun d'eux n'étaient prêts à apprendre de nouvelles techniques de ninjutsu - et lui demanda de continuer à marcher sur les arbres jusqu'à ce qu'il maîtrise totalement la technique. Kakashi ne doutait pas que Naruto trouvait l'exercice fastidieux mais à cause de la taille de ses réserves, il était important que son élève améliore son contrôle du chakra. Au fil des entraînements, le jounin compliqua l'exercice en forçant son élève à parer des cailloux, puis des shurikens et des kunais pendant qu'il continuait d'adhérer au tronc. Il lui avait également demandé de s'entraîner à faire apparaître ses clones à un endroit précis pour les rendre plus efficaces et Kakashi était satisfait de ses progrès même si le genin n'avait pas encore réalisé le potentiel secret du _kage bushin_ …

Ses trois genins progressaient chacun à leur rythme mais ils avaient encore du mal à voir sous la surface et à percevoir les subtilités de son enseignement et de la définition du terme « travail d'équipe ». En effet, aucun d'entre eux n'avait réalisé qu'ils étaient sensés _partager_ ce qu'il leur enseignait avec les deux autres, pas plus qu'ils ne semblaient comprendre que l'exercice qu'il avait donné à Naruto était loin d'être futile et dénué de sens car il était désormais le seul à pouvoir se battre sur une surface plane et invoquait plus de clones avec la même quantité de chakra malgré le petit cours théorique qu'il leur avait donné durant sa convalescence. Kakashi se demandait parfois s'il devait leur cogner sur le crâne pour qu'ils voient ce qui devrait leur sauter aux yeux ou leur dire carrément ce qu'il voulait mais il était réticent à les entraîner sérieusement si eux-mêmes ne prenaient pas au sérieux leur entraînement. Ils étaient devenus des adultes le moment où ils avaient revêtu leur hitai-ate et il ne pouvait pas les tenir par la main. S'ils voulaient apprendre de nouvelles choses, ils pouvaient se rendre à la bibliothèque shinobi ou lui demander dans la mesure du raisonnable.

Un aigle qui passait dans le ciel le détourna de ses réflexions et il donna congé à ses trois genins. Alors qu'il se rendait à la Salle des Missions, il songea à la signification du rapace : le moment était venu pour les jounins-sensei d'annoncer s'ils nominaient leur genins pour le prochain examen de chuunin. Kakashi savait déjà qu'il allait nominer l'Equipe Sept, même si aucun d'entre eux n'était prêt. Sasuke n'avait pas la mentalité nécessaire et Naruto n'avait pas encore les compétences pour le moment tandis que Sakura n'avait ni l'un ni l'autre et encore moins la motivation d'essayer. Mais quand il avait été nommé le jounin-sensei de l'Equipe Sept, l'Hokage lui avait clairement énoncé l'importance politique de leur nomination au prochain examen de chuunin, d'autant que celui-ci se déroulait à domicile : Sasuke était le dernier Uchiha loyal à Konoha et leurs gros clients ainsi que le Conseil s'attendaient à ce qu'il participe tandis que d'autres clients potentiels étaient susceptibles de faire le déplacement seulement pour le voir. D'autre part, Naruto était leur jinchūriki et il était préférable que sa première participation ait lieu à Konoha, l'envoi d'un jinchūriki dans un autre village pour l'examen pouvant être considéré pour certains comme une déclaration de guerre.

Et intérieurement, Kakashi pensait que participer à l'examen serait profitable à ses genins : ils réaliseraient qu'ils n'étaient pas aussi forts qu'ils le pensaient face à des genins plus aguerris originaires de diverses nations alliées et de Konoha même ainsi que l'importance fondamentale du travail d'équipe pour la réussite de l'examen. La première partie de l'examen leur inculquerait qu'un shinobi devait être discret et rusé et qu'un chuunin ne pouvait pas refuser une mission à cause des risques. Après tout, toute mission était potentiellement dangereuse. Kakashi ne s'inquiétait pas particulièrement pour eux : il savait que Sakura était probablement capable de répondre aux questions malgré leur difficulté, ses connaissances académiques étant quasiment son seul point fort tandis que Sasuke avait le sharingan. Le seul élément hasardeux était Naruto mais il n'était pas le ninja le plus imprévisible pour rien et Kakashi avait appris qu'il fallait éviter de faire des présomptions à son sujet. Au pire s'ils rataient, Kakashi ferait comprendre aux deux autres que c'était leur faute s'ils avaient échoués car ils n'avaient pas aidé leur camarade alors qu'ils savaient qu'il était en difficulté. Mais les connaissant, il y avait plus de chances qu'ils échouent parce que Sakura se dégonflerait à la question piège. Elle avait tendance à prendre les choses au premier degré et à croire ses supérieurs sur parole bien que Kakashi ait fait de son mieux pour la débarrasser de cette fâcheuse habitude.

Après avoir donné son rapport de mission au chuunin lambda qui tenait le bureau, Kakashi se dirigea vers la salle de repos des jounins pour voir s'il pouvait deviner lesquels de ses collègues allaient nominer leur équipe. Kurenai et Asuma étaient déjà là et Kakashi réprima un sourire en les voyant. C'était l'un des secrets les plus mal gardés de Konoha que ces deux là se tournaient autour et comme la plupart de ses collègues, il trouvait amusant de les taquiner à ce sujet et d'assister à leurs efforts pour prétendre qu'ils n'étaient que des collègues. Il existait des paris sur le temps qu'ils mettraient pour officialiser leur relation depuis l'époque où ils étaient tous les deux des genins et certains disaient même qu'ils se comportaient déjà comme un vieux couple marié à l'Académie. Kakashi ressentit un pincement au cœur en songeant au rêve qu'il avait fait avant la mission au Pays des Vagues et au fait que ce genre de complicité lui serait à jamais hors d'atteinte. Il baissa les yeux vers son livre et lut quelques lignes pour se refocaliser avant de se diriger vers le couple.

\- Yo !

\- Kakashi, le salua Asuma avec un sourire en coin et une cigarette dans la bouche.

\- Bonsoir Kakashi, fut la réponse de la toujours très polie maîtresse en genjutsu.

Malgré le calme qu'elle affichait, le jounin aux cheveux argentés sentit qu'elle était loin de l'être. La connaissant, elle était probablement excitée à l'idée de nominer sa première équipe genin. Kurenai n'avait obtenue sa promotion que quelques mois avant les examens genins, en grande partie parce qu'elle avait préféré se concentrer sur le perfectionnement et la maîtrise de son art avant de tenter les examens de jounin. Il se souvenait qu'elle était exactement pareille quand ils avaient reçu leurs nominations en tant que jounins-sensei de la dernière fournée de genins.

Les trois jounins échangèrent des anecdotes sur leurs genins et les meilleurs corvées sous forme de missions qu'ils leur avaient infligées récemment quand Gai les rejoignit.

\- MON RIVAL ! KURENAI ! ASUMA ! NOUS ALLONS ENFIN POUVOIR COMPARER LA FORCE DU PRINTEMPS DANS LES ESPRITS PLEINS DE JEUNESSE DE NOS GENINS !

Asuma leva un sourcil tandis que Kurenai lui jeta un regard exaspéré. De son côté, Kakashi entreprit d'ignorer royalement Gai en faisant mine de se concentrer sur son _Icha Icha_. Pourquoi semblait-il condamné à être entouré par des gens bruyants : Jiraiya, Obito, Kushina, Gai, Naruto, Sakura… Même Iruka avait la réputation de hurler sur les pré-genins et les jounins indisciplinés… Mais il n'avait pas l'intention d'aller par là _et comment, par les neuf bijûs, cette femme avait-elle encore réussi à s'insinuer dans ses pensées ?_ Il se rendit alors compte que Gai venait de finir de parler et qu'il ne l'avait pas du tout écouté. Il décida d'enfoncer le clou :

\- Tu disais quelque chose, Gai ?

\- YOSH, TU ES SI COOL, MON ETERNEL RIVAL !

Kakashi lui adressa un regard inexpressif et nota distraitement que le maître en taijutsu s'était figé dans la Pose Mec Cool #33. Lorsqu'il le vit enchaîner avec la Pose Mec Cool #67 et le Sourire Etincelant #27, le jounin décida qu'il était temps de couper court aux excentricités de son collègue en déclarant :

\- Maa. Je pense que nous pouvons y aller.

Prouvant qu'ils n'avaient pas atteints ce grade par hasard, les trois autres jounins abandonnèrent les maniérismes qui les faisaient apparaître parfaitement relaxés et hochèrent la tête avec des expressions sérieuses sur le visage. Les quatre jounins sortirent de la pièce et se dirigèrent vers celle où aurait lieu les nominations, suivis par Genma, Raidou et Hayate. Alors qu'ils tournaient à un angle, le petit groupe tomba sur une scène très inhabituelle.

En effet, une kunoichi en avait acculé une autre contre un mur et la maintenait d'une main par la gorge tandis qu'elle pointait un kunai sur son cœur de l'autre. Kakashi fut surpris de reconnaître Iruka dans l'agresseuse et à en juger par les gasps de ses compagnons, il était loin d'être le seul.

Ignorant les jounins, la Chuunin se pencha à l'oreille de l'autre kunoichi, une femme brune aux cheveux retenus par une natte. Bien que ce ne fût probablement qu'un murmure, l'ouïe développée du dernier Hatake lui permit de saisir ses propos :

\- Tsubaki, je pense que tu as mieux à faire que de te fier à de stupides rumeurs. Ce que j'ai eu de plus proche d'un rapport intime avec Mizuki a été lorsque je lui ai flanqué mon genou dans l'entrejambe lorsqu'il a tenté de me peloter quand nous avions quinze ans. Je n'ai jamais été intéressé par ce traître et si tu avais un minimum de jugeote et te souciais de ta propre carrière, tu réaliserais que tu dois cesser de faire référence à un traître à Konoha comme ton fiancé et tout faire pour l'oublier. Et ne crois pas que l'Hokage ne va pas entendre parler de ça. Si tu essaie une nouvelle fois de me menacer ou si tu tentes de l'approcher, Sandaime-sama lui-même ne pourras pas m'empêcher de te tuer. Maintenant, dégages de ma vue.

Le jounin se demanda s'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait en lui quand il sentit son sexe réagir au ton froid et à l'expression féroce d'Iruka. Il ne l'avait jamais vu dans une telle colère ni en situation de combat, mais il la trouva incroyablement sexy. Ayant apparemment dit ce qu'elle avait à dire, Iruka relâcha l'autre kunoichi dont le visage exprima tour à tour la vexation, la colère et la haine. La femme finit par tourner les talons et s'éloigner, mais Kakashi doutait qu'elle ait dit son dernier mot malgré la performance de la Chuunin.

Iruka poussa un soupir et rangea son kunai, avant de lever les yeux au ciel en voyant que le groupe de jounins restait bouche bée. Cela sembla sortir Kurenai de sa torpeur car elle demanda :

\- Ca va Iruka ?

\- Je vais bien. J'avais juste besoin de rappeler à Tsubaki qu'elle ne devait pas se fier à de stupides ragots sans fondements et que j'étais peu réceptive aux menaces.

Sur ces mots, la kunoichi récupéra un dossier qu'elle avait du lâcher durant son altercation avec cette Tsubaki et tourna les talons pour pénétrer dans la salle des nominations, bientôt suivie par les jounins dont les visages, à exception de celui de Kakashi bien sûr, montraient qu'ils ne s'étaient pas encore totalement remis de la scène dont ils avaient été témoins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci de me laisser vos commentaires !
> 
> Ce chapitre introduit la seconde intrigue secondaire de la fic et intensifie le mystère : Tsubaki, la fiancée de Mizuki, harcèle Iruka pour une raison inconnue (de Kakashi) liée à Mizuki, mais échoue à intimider la chuunin sensei. Je pense que les plus intuitifs d'entre vous ont deviné la raison…
> 
> Concernant les méthodes d'enseignement de Kakashi, il estime (dans _Seconde Chance_ ) que comme ses élèves sont légalement des adultes, ils doivent se prendre en charge et se préparer un minimum avant leur entraînement en s'échauffant et en révisant ce qu'ils savent déjà. Il est là pour les guider et non pour leur tenir la main. S'ils ne lui montrent pas qu'ils prennent leur entraînement au sérieux plutôt que de chouiner pour qu'il leur apprenne des nouveaux jutsus (les garçons) ou parce qu'ils ont peur de se salir, il ne voit pas pourquoi il devrait les entraîner sérieusement. Il tente de les pousser à réfléchir et à se demander pourquoi il leur demande de faire les choses qu'il leur demande, de se comporter en ninjas au lieu d'accepter les choses telles quelles et surtout de partager ce qu'ils apprennent.
> 
> Si plus tard, il apprend le _chidori_ à Sasuke, c'est parce qu'il est à la fois la cible d'Orochimaru et de Gaara et qu'il veut lui donner les meilleurs chances de survivre. Il a aussi reçu l'ordre d'entraîner et surtout de protéger le genin avant la dernière phase de l'examen de jounin.


End file.
